Family Guy: OC Universe - Final Episode
by Rarity92
Summary: The conclusion of this epic fanfiction. The Ultimate Heroes had finally saved the Universe...yet, Eddie doesn't feel happy. In fact, he reveals that he always hated himself. Would he actually love himself?


**Final Episode - I Do (Not) Love Myself**

Eddie (wearing the clothes he wore in the first Season) was in some purgatory, completely naked and sitting on a chair.

"I hate myself..." Eddie said.

 **Why do you hate yourself?**

"Because nobody loves me" Eddie answered.

 **Why nobody loves you?**

"Because I hurt them" Eddie answered. "Ever since I was born, horrible things happened. EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!"

Then Meg (also, wearing the same regular clothes from the oirignal show) appeared in front of Eddie.

"Is it because you bullied me when we were kids?" Meg asked "That was already in the past, I forgave you and now we're married and we had a beautiful daughter"

"She hates me!" Eddie said "She found out I didn't want her the first time she was conceived.

Gwen appeared behind her.

"How could you, Daddy?!" Gwen asked "Don't you love me?!"

"Sweetie, of course your Dad loves-"

"I wanna hear it from Daddy!" Gwen said.

"I-I..."

"Then I hate you! I HATE YOU, DADDY!" Gwen yelled as she disappeared.

"Gwendolyn Dorothy Walker!" Meg scolded "I will-"

But she was stabbed by none other than Victor Creed.

"Of course everyone hates you, Walker" Victor said, making Meg disappeared "Their lives are ruined because you."

 _Are you fucking kidding me, Victor?!_

Axel appeared, pointing at him with the Ragnarok.

"You're the one who ruined my life" Axel said.

"Only because your parents were weak to stop me" Victor said "But, who's the one you wasted too much time for your revenge? That's right, him"

"Shut up, you're already dead, so talking with you is pointless!" Axel said.

"Dead?" Victor asked as he turned into his robotic form "I will never be dead"

But Axel shoots at him several times.

"Axel..." Eddie said.

"This is your fault...Walker" Axel whispered as he disappeared.

"AXEL, WAIT!" Eddie said, trying to reach him.

* **evil laughing** *

"Who's there?!" Eddie asked.

None other than Draggoroy appeared.

"Nothing would happen if you would have join me" Draggoroy said.

"Shut up!" Eddie shouted "You're nothing, but pure evil!"

"All I wanted is to rule your world as the rightful king" Draggoroy said "Nobody would die as long the obey me"

"I'm gonna stop you!" Eddie warned.

"Which what?" Draggoroy asked, you don't have your sword.

Then somebody else appeared: Sarah Stone.

"Of course he doesn't, he LITERALLY has nothing" Sarah said as he gave him a kick in the balls.

Eddie fell down on the ground on fetal position as the three villains laughed at him.

ENOUGH!

The three disappeared as Kami from the 'Daedalus and Icarus' two-parter chapter appeared.

"I'm useless..." Eddie said.

"No, you're not..." Kami said "If it wasn't for you or your friends, we would never change our mind about our misguided plan to create Universal Peace"

"Friends? What friends? Nobody loves me!" Eddie said.

From Eddie's phone, we can hear everybody's voices:

 **Meg** : I hate you, Eddie!

 **Peter:** You're worse than me, I hate you!

 **Lois:** You hurt our daughter, so I hate you!

 **Chris:** I don't know why, but I hate you!

 **Stewie:** I hate you more than Lois!

 **Brian:** Sorry, I hate you!

 **Dylan:** Sorry, I hate you.

 **Persephone:** I hate you! I'd wish you were dead!

 **Helena, Frank and Amy:** We hate you...

 **Matt:** You're not my best friend, I hate you!

 **Katie:** Sorry, Ah hate you.

 **Zack:** Yeah, me too!

 **Cindy:** Yup, I hate you.

 **Matthew:** I hate you, even God.

 **Connie:** I hate you more than everyone!

 **I hate you...I hate you...I HAAAAATE YOU!**

"See?! EVERYBODY HATES ME!" Eddie said.

"Don't you realize that everything happens in your mind?" Kami asked "Let me help you."

He touched Eddie's head.

Then Eddie saw all his friends and relatives floating in the purgatory.

"They're all suffering the same thing as you are" Kami said "Feeling lost, useless, unloved, every negative thought you can imagine"

"What's happiness?" Meg asked.

"Is this who am I?" Lois asked.

"Am I a bad father?" Peter asked.

"Am I really stupid?" Chris asked.

"Am I really a genius?" Stewie asked.

"Am I really wise?" Brian asked.

"Do I always seek for blood and violence?" Axel asked.

"Who am I?" Zack asked.

"Are they all having insecurities like me?" Eddie asked.

"The one who suffers the most...is your daughter" Kami answered, pointing at far away...Gwen.

"GWEN!" Eddie screamed.

"She can't hear you" Kami said "Her heart is closed and she refuses to acknowledges the darkest side of the real world"

"I gotta try, I gotta save my daughter and everyone else!" Eddie shouted.

Eddie ran towards Gwen as fast as possible. He finally reached her.

"Wake up, sweetie!" Eddie called "Wake up!"

But Gwen didn't respond, Eddie finally suffered a breakdown and he cried, hugging her.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Eddie said "I've been a horrible father...I just didn't know how to raise you. I was scared that you would end up hating me and that's exactly what happened. You deserve better..."

Gwen slowly opened her eyes and he saw her father crying.

"Daddy?" Gwen asked

Eddie stopped cry for a second.

"Why are you crying?" Gwen asked.

"Sweetie...I thought you didn't want to talk to me, I thought you hate me" Eddie said.

"How can you say that? I don't hate you...you're my Daddy" Gwen said.

"Humans are very fascinating" Kami said "You care more about emotions rather than science and politics.

Suddenly, the scenery changed to live-action footage such as a city full of people. Speeches of politics such as Hilary Clinton and Donald Trump. Animals getting hurt. Trees getting cut down. Fast Food restaurants full of obese people. Cancer patients in hospitals. Polluted water. Gay parades. Militaries. Racial conflicts. Everything you could ever imagine.

 _This real world where you live is full of corrupted people. Selfish people who hurt each other and they poison themselves. Completely different for what we have._

 _This is not meant to happen..._

Eddie (in sketchy and colorless form) was floating on blank space.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Eddie asked.

 _You have to make a choice, Eddie. Would you go back to the real world and stay in a world where you can create a whole new world without flawless?_

"I can make my own world?" Eddie asked.

 _Let me help you a little..._

Then a line appeared, creating a floor for Eddie. Now he can walk.

 _You gained the ability to talk, but you lost your flight._ _In order to gain something, you have to offer something._

"I still don't understand" Eddie said.

 _The world will change depending on the choices you make. You can the world the way you want to be._

"I can make the world, the way I want to be?!" Eddie asked.

"Oh, NOW you've just realize that?! How stupid!" Meg said.

Eddie finally woke up to his room and the whole atmosphere became a more comedic tone when Meg (when she was a teenager) was standing next to him.

"When you're gonna wake up to go to school, slacker?" Meg asked "Your sister and my brother are already on their way, we both are gonna be late!"

"Ugh...yes, I woke up..." Eddie answered.

"That's all you can say in your defense?!" Meg asked "I don't see you're giving thanks to your lovely childhood friend!"

"Let me sleep a little more..." Eddie said.

"Don't you dare to go back to bed and get up already!" Meg said, taking off the blankets.

But Meg saw something on Eddie's pajama pants that made her blushing and then VERY angry,

 ***SLAP***

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Meg shouted "DID YOU DREAM ME IN MY UNDERWEAR OR WHAT?!"

"It's not my fault, I'm gonna take a cold shower" Eddie said.

In the kitchen, Helena was washing the dishes as Frank was reading the newspaper.

"Oh, these kids, Meg always comes here to pick up our dear son and he doesn't appreciates" Helena said.

"He's kinda like you, when were their age" Helena said.

"More like you, you should be ready for work before Mr. Everett notices your absence" Helena said.

"I'm always ready, how 'bout you?" Frank asked.

"Me too" Helena answered.

We see outside, the Walkers' apartment.

 _You're sometimes really awful, you know what?! That's how girls act during their period?!_

 _WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

 ***SLAP***

Eddie already has TWO slapped cheeks.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Walker, wish us luck!" Meg said, with a sweet tone "Let's go, Eddie!"

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Eddie said.

"Good-bye, kids!" Helena said "Come on, honey, put down that newspaper"

"Yes, dear" Frank replied.

Meg and Eddie were running as fast as possible to make it.

"I heard we're having a new classmate" Eddie said.

"Yeah, I heard she's from Kansas" Meg said.

"'She'? Wow, I wonder if she's pretty" Eddie commented, making Meg upset.

Then we see Caroline Black also running.

"Oh no, I'm SO late and in my first day of school!" Caroline said "I can't give a terribly bad impression!"

But then she encountered with Meg and Eddie in one corner and she crashed against Eddie in a slapstick way. They both fell down and Eddie looked at Caroline...who's in a position where her skirt exposed her panties.

"Oh, sorry for crashing, I gotta go!" Caroline said.

Eddie was just amazed for Caroline's beauty as Meg was getting even more upset.

In school, Eddie was talking with his friends Matt Kennedy and Matthew Ryder about Caroline.

"Wait, so have you seen her panties?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't see full display, just a little" Eddie answered.

"Aw, man! How lucky you are!" Matthew said,

"Ugh, you guys are a bunch of perverts" Connie commented.

"Well, at least I'm not a swallow valley girl" Matthew replied.

"What did you say?!" Connie asked.

"We're not always perverted, Connie" Eddie said.

"Yeah, coming from the same guy who had it hard this morning" Meg said.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't tell that to everyone!" Eddie said.

"Oh boy, every morning is a battle of sexes" Matt commented.

Outside, there was a red convertible parking on the teachers' parking. The teacher happens to be Nicole.

"Oh my god, here comes the new teacher!" Matt said.

"Wow, and she's hot!" Eddie commented..

"Really hot!" Matthew commented.

"Look at them, they're the Three Stooges" Meg and Connie commented.

The class officially started and Nicole made an announcement.

"All right, everyone, please give a nice welcome to your new classmate: Caroline A. Black" Nicole said.

"Hello, everybody, nice to meet you!" Caroline greeted.

"WHAT?! It's the same girl from early!" Eddie commented.

"YOU! You're the idiot who saw my panties!" Caroline said.

"Don't pretend to be the victim, you're the one who flashed them!" Meg said.

"Why are you defending him?! Are you his girlfriend or what?!" Caroline asked.

"WHAT?! NO! We're childhood friends!" Meg corrected.

"Wow, Eddie, you never told me you and Meg were dating!" Matthew said.

"No, we're NOT!" Eddie said.

"Oh boy, this is MUCH better than teaching" Nicole said.

 _So this is how would be..._

We're back in the purgatory, where Eddie (already dressed, but in his original clothes).

"...if my life would be normal" Eddie said.

"Correct, there are infinite Universes and infinite possibilities" Kami said "You can live your life the way you want"

"But...what if I don't like the life I choose?" Eddie asked.

Then Eddie's friends and family started appearing one by one.

"You will never know unless you take the first step" Frank answered.

"To face off life, you have to make an effort" Helena said.

"I know you can do it, big bro!" Amy said.

"Life can be shitty, I know" Zack said.

"But there are some good things" Matt said.

"People worth fighting for" Cindy said.

"Things worth acknowledge them" Brian said.

"So much to do" Stewie said.

"Having fun!" Chris said.

"Doing the right thing" Lois said.

"And do it right" Peter said.

"With love" Meg said.

"Wait, so nobody hates me?" Eddie asked.

"What are you, stupid?!" Persephone asked.

"Of course we don't!" Axel said.

"We're all love you and we're proud to be part of your life" Tracy said.

"You're awesome, dude" Jet said.

"Totally" Bobby said.

"The only person that is yet to love you...it's you" Meg said.

"I hate myself...but" Eddie said as the space was starting to crack "...maybe I can learn to love myself" it cracks again "And share happiness with the people I love!" it cracks even more "Because I deserve to be happy!" IT CRACKS EVEN MORE! "AND LIVE THE LIFE I WANT!"

The space was finally broken and the scenery was changed to a beautiful beach where everybody applauded at Eddie.

" **everybody cheering***

"Congratulations!" Meg said.

"Congratulations, Daddy!" Gwen said.

"Congratulations, man!" Peter said.

"Congratulations" Lois said.

"Congratulations, Ed!" Chris said.

"Congratulations!" Brian said.

"Oh, what the hell, Congratulations!" Stewie said.

"Congratulations, Dork!" Persephone said.

"Congratulations!" Tracy said.

"Congratulations!" Dylan said.

"Congratulations, Ed!" Axel said.

"Congratulations, newbie!" Cindy said.

"Congratulations, dude!" Jet said.

"Congratulations!" Bobby said.

"Congratulations, pal!" Zack said.

"Congratulations, friend!" Matt said.

"Congratulations, fella!" Katie said.

"Congratulations, Walker!" Matthew said.

"Meg is so lucky, congratulations!" Connie said.

"Congratulations, Mr. Walker!" All the kids said.

"Congratulations, Eddie!" Zoey said.

"Congratulations!" Team Smith said.

"Congratulations, big bro'!" Amy said.

"Congratulations, son" Frank and Helena said.

Eddie just cried and smiled of happiness.

"Thank you, everyone..." Eddie thanked

 **And for my family**

 **For my Friends**

 **And for my viewers**

 **Congratulations!**

 **Directed by:** aldovas and Hideaki Anno

 **Produced by:** aldovas, Joss Whedon, Hideaki Anno and Zack

Snyder

 **Written by:** aldovas and Hideaki Anno

 **Story by:** aldovas

 **Based on the _Family Guy_ television series created by: **Seth Macfarlane

 **Co-Produced by:** Louise D'Esposito and Victoria Alonso

 **Edited by:** Wally Pseister A.S.C.

 **Cinematography by:** Emmanuel Lubezki

 **Music by:** Danny Elfman

 **Costume Design by:** Michael Wilkinson

 **Production Design by:** Alex McDowell

 **Visual Effects Supervisor:** Janek Siers

 **Casting by:** Sarah Halley Finn C.S.A. And Randi Hiller C.S.A.

 **Mila Kunis** (Meg Griffin)

 **Haley Joel Osment** (Eddie Walker)

 **Seth Green** (Chris Griffin and Dylan Griffin-Flannigan)

 **Emily Osment** (Amy Walker)

 **Mark Wahlberg** (Frank Walker)

 **Kate Winslet** (Helena Walker)

 **Seth MacFarlane** (Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin and Stewie Griffin)

 **Alex Bornstein** (Lois Griffin)

 **Claire Corbett** (Gwen Walker)

 **Rachel MacFarlane** (Tracy Griffin-Flannigan and Hayley Fisher-Smith)

 **Jensen Ackles** (Axel Everett)

 **Saoirse Ronan** (Cindy Redmond)

 **Bradley Cooper** (Zack Murdock)

 **Kristen Wiig** (Nicole Murdock)

 **Tara Strong** (Cody and Maddie Murdock)

 **Jesse Eisenberg** (Matt Kennedy)

 **Kirsten Schaal** (Katie Rose)

 **Michelle Creber** (Rosie Kennedy)

 **Hayden Christensen** (Matthew Ryder)

 **Lisa Wilhoit** (Connie D'Amico)

 **Chantal Shard** (Jayna Ryder)

 **Christian Potenza** (Jet Skyler)

 **Michael B. Jordan** (Bobby Jackson)

 **Jeff Fisher** (Jeff Fisher)

 **Madeleine Peters** (Mary Fisher

 **Scott Grimes** (Steve Smith)

 **Mae Whitman** (Zoey Wilson and Sophie Kennedu)

 **With Megan Fox** (Sarah Stone)

 **Tom Felton** (Draggoroy)

 **James Spader** (Victor Creed)

 **And Tom Hiddleston** (Kami)

 **FanFiction dot com presents**

 **In Association with Cruel and Unusual Films**

 **A fanfiction of aldovas**

 **FAMILY GUY: OC UNIVERSE**

 **Post-Credits Scene:**

Deadpool (wearing a bathrobe) was getting out of the bathroom. He looked at us.

"Why are you still here? The fanfic is over, go home!" Deadpool ordered "Oh, you were expecting something awesome after the credits, weren't you? Yeah, we don't have the budget for that. Alda is cheap as fuck. She couldn't afford a Sam Jackson with an eye-patch or some awesome shit like that."

Then Captain America came out. Also wearing a bathrobe.

"That's the main problem with audience nowadays, they have too much _patience_ that when they finally get what they want, they may end up disappointed" Captain America said "The important thing in a story is to have ending and I admire Alda for that. I think having an ending is really something awesome than something that never ends and overstays its welcome"

"You know what would ACTUALLY be awesome? That in my sequel, Cable reveals himself to be actually Thanos! After all, they both are played by the same actor (Josh Brolin). That would be the perfect excuse to make my Universe canon to your Universe!"

"Whatever you say, pal, I gotta finish more of these ads" Captain America said "See ya!"

Captain America leaves, but Deadpool kept going.

"But seriously, make a petition to make Marvel convincing those asshats from FOX to have a crossover with the Avengers, in case you don't want a bullet in your head, got it?" Deadpool asked "Good, have a good night"

He went to bed.

 **The End**


End file.
